Don't Forget
by Awesome Fat Kitty
Summary: After their break-up, Craig is determined to get Tweek back. As the memories flood past them, Tweek learns who is best for him. Will it be Clyde or will it be Craig? Yaoi. Some Twyde, but mostly Creek. Oneshot. R&R! Hope you enjoy!


Don't Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, only the actions of the characters in this story.

A/N: This is for my baby, Tweek (xTweekTweakx). We're not exactly together anymore, but she is and forever will be extremely dear to me. There's a corner of my heart for her. So this is for her, as my apology and as my way of showing that I'm not giving up. I just hope she won't grow to hate me, and I hope that if I can't win you back that at least we can still be friends.  
Awesome friends.

Craig and Tweek are OTP. Don't forget it, Darling.

*_XXX~XXX_*

Craig walked through the halls, coffee in one hand and a fresh picked bouquet of flowers in the other. He found Tweek, Damien, and Pip in their usual spot and nodded at Damien before glancing at Tweek. The blonde was looking down at his cell phone, his iPod blasting in his ears. He didn't even realize Craig was standing there towering over him until he was nudged by Pip. Tweek looked over at him, pulling out one ear to ask him what he wanted when he caught the shadow out of his eye. Tweek knew that shadow instantly and grinned up at Craig. His face fell into a look of awe as Craig handed him the coffee.

"This is to say I'm sorry," Craig said gently with a shrug. Tweek squeaked thankfully, taking a big gulp before looking back up at Craig, who was now holding out the bouquet. Tweek blushed. Why was Craig doing all this for him? They had just broken up three days before, and Tweek had never been treated this way before. He took the flowers and blushed even darker. Because then again, everyone else had never been Craig.

"And this is just because," Craig said as he handed over the flowers. "I know they're not roses, but you better like them because I had to steal them from my neighbor and she hates me…" Craig grinned and Tweek giggled, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Th-thanks!" Tweek squeaked softly and sipped on the coffee, twirling the flowers slowly in his other hand as Craig sat down beside him. On instinct, Tweek leaned in to him, and then after realizing what he was doing, Tweek quickly shifted away and looked away, dropping the flowers into his lap and turning back to his phone. Tweek felt suddenly tense, unsure how to act. He wanted to turn around and act like he always did, but everyone expected them to act differently. He glanced at Craig from the corner of his eyes, only to see the boy in the blue hat staring at him in thought. Tweek felt his face warm up and he looked back down. He shouldn't feel the butterflies; they were supposed to be broken up. It was like that first time Tweek realized he felt something for Craig and Craig had said he liked him back…

***

_Tweek nervously sat down next to Craig, smiling brightly at him. His stomach did a flip-flop when his friend smiled back and he jerked backwards, hitting his head against the wall. Tweek groaned in pain, wincing when Craig reached out and pulled Tweek against him. It was just so Craig could check Tweek's head, rub it to make it feel better, and make sure Tweek was alright. But as Tweek was pressed into Craig's arms, their friends' eyes on them, Tweek could feel himself melt against him. He didn't even realize the grin that broke across his face. That's when Tweek knew –he had single-handedly fallen for his best friend._

"_C-craig, can we –ngh– talk?" Tweek whispered to him, not noticing the words he was saying until they were out. He blinked up at Craig, expecting his friend to say no, but instead he saw the boy nod and slowly smile._

"_Sure. After school, Stark's Pond?" Craig suggested. They'd meet at the bench they always met at. They'd spent so much time there in the summer, and it had slowly become a part of their lives. No one went down there at this time of year, so it was a good place for them to be alone and spend quality time without the invasion of their parents. It was hard to have his arms around Tweek to keep him warm without people questioning their relationship. Craig thought it was ridiculous._

"_Y-yeah," Tweek nodded as Craig let him go. He was sad to be out of Craig's arms, but he knew people would start wondering things if Tweek had stayed in them. The bell rang moments later anyways._

_Tweek anticipated all day and he nearly ran into Craig on his hurry to his friend's locker to meet him so they could go. Tweek was jumpy, his hands shaking. Craig looked down at him and laughed, quirking an eyebrow. Tweek smiled up at him, clasping his hands together in front of his face._

"_What's got you so jumpy, Tweek? Forgot coffee today?" Craig asked casually as they left the school, their backpacks over their shoulders. Tweek pulled his jacket tighter around him in the cold as they walked and just shrugged. He had to wait till the pond. He had to wait for the right timing. Tweek could hardly believe he had asked Craig to talk…and now Tweek was nervous, fidgeting with his fingers. What if he was rejected? What if Craig laughed at him and left him and stopped being his friend? What if the gnomes found out and used Craig as a weapon against him!?_

"_GAH –too much pressure!" Tweek cried out suddenly as these thoughts and more floated through his head. Craig furrowed his brows at Tweek and stopped walking, setting his backpack down on the bench._

"_Tweek, what is it?" Craig murmured softly and stepped close to the boy. Tweek looked down, afraid to look Craig in the eyes. What if Craig already knew? Tweek always felt like his friend could read his thoughts, could understand him better than anyone else…Tweek took a deep breath and confidently looked back up at Craig._

"_C-craig…p-promise we'll still be friends no matter –ngh– what?" Tweek said, only twitching once. Craig smiled and nodded, taking the blonde's hand and squeezing it reassuringly._

"_I promise," Craig said. And that was all Tweek needed –he knew Craig was as good as his word. But the words still got caught in Tweek's throat. He looked down and then back up and finally back down again._

"_Craig, I...I've been thinking. About you. About us. And I…I r-realized that I...l-liked you. A-and I want to be more than j-just friends…I love you, Craig," Tweek said slowly as he tried to get the words out. He whispered the last four words, almost hoping Craig didn't hear them. Almost. But the blonde knew he did when Craig gently cupped Tweek's face and tilted it upwards until their eyes met. Tweek searched them for something, anything. And he knew he didn't need a response. Craig wasn't going to leave him._

_Craig pressed his lips against Tweek's and the blonde melted into the kiss, his arms sliding around Craig's neck. A blush creeped onto the Tweek's face as he felt butterflies in his stomach. Because he knew then that Craig felt the same and that Craig would always be there._

"_I love you too, Tweekers," Craig whispered when he pulled away. He wrapped his arms around Tweek and held the boy close. Tweek blushed and rested his head on Craig's chest, sighing contently. The words sounded nice too, Tweek decided…_

***

Tweek hummed to himself, books held close to his chest as he walked down the hallway. The week had gone by almost smoothly. Almost. The only thing that had stood in his way at all was Craig. Tweek simply didn't know what to do about him. His friend was still everywhere, and yet, Tweek could no longer call him his. Tweek started to rethink giving Craig up…and then he'd see Craig, and Craig's smile. And Tweek wouldn't notice it was fake, it'd just make him think that Craig was doing better without him. It was those moments Tweek stopped rethinking giving Craig up.

"H-hi, Craig," Tweek said softly, almost nervously as Craig came up to him from the opposite end of the hall. Craig smiled sadly at him, and Tweek matched his smile. Craig wanted nothing more than to reach out and cup Tweek's face, or pull the blonde into his arms and make him promise not to leave again, or even whisper those three now-forbidden words as they passed in the halls. Just like he used to. But Craig didn't. Instead, he kept his arms at his sides, his hands in his pockets, and he nodded a greeting to Tweek.

"Craig, I…" Tweek began and took a step closer. And just as the words were about to come out, an arm slipped through his and tugged him away. Ignoring Pip as the Brit babbled on about Damien, having not even seen Craig, Tweek looked back behind him at Craig. Craig's back was to him, and Tweek furrowed his brows. He wished he could see Craig's face. Sighing, he turned back around. Just as Craig turned to face him.

Craig frowned in irritation and leaned against the near-by lockers. All those little school moments they had ever had were gone, done. They had promised things would stay the same, but Craig knew they hadn't. He slammed his fist against the locker and ground his teeth together. Figures things would fall apart for him again eventually. And this time, Tweek wouldn't be there to save him…

***

"_Morning, Craig!" Tweek chirped as he opened his front door with a bright smile on his face. His smile slowly faded as he took in Craig's appearance. His boyfriend had bags under his eyes, and bruises on his arms. He obviously hadn't gotten any sleep, and he obviously had gotten into another fight with his father again. Craig looked tired beyond compare, and as Tweek gazed into his eyes, he felt his heart shatter. Craig just looked so…so broken. "Oh, Craig…"_

"_I can't do it anymore, Tweek," Craig said softly, walking past the blonde and falling onto his couch on his back. "I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking, I can't stop fighting, I can't do anything fucking right!" Craig squeezed his eyes closed and Tweek sighed softly, sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Craig. It's a good thing Tweek's parents were in Chicago on a coffee conference._

"_Craig…" Tweek furrowed his brows and brushed his fingertips over Craig's jaw. He could feel his lover quivering in anger, in exhaustion, in fear, in something -he wasn't sure. All Tweek knew was that before he could do anything else, he needed Craig to sleep. And then they could talk, then they could be ok again. Tweek hated seeing Craig like this. "Craig, you need to sleep…" Craig opened his eyes and looked up at him._

"_I can't, Tweek. I'm not tired," Craig said, a line of worry creasing his brow. Tweek smiled softly, standing up and taking Craig's hands, gently helping the taller boy off the couch. Tweek leaned up on his toes and kissed Craig softly._

"_Then I'm going to have to make you tired," Tweek whispered softly before leading the boy up to his room. Craig sighed, quirking an eyebrow tiredly. Normally, he'd know where this was leading to, but he was too tired to comprehend until he was being pushed down onto the bed on his back. Until Tweek was straddling him, leaning over him and layering kisses down his neck. Until skin was sliding along skin and Craig was rolling his hips upwards. Until Tweek was throwing his head back in pure bliss and riding Craig as the figure below him clawed at his hips. Until Craig woke up hours later, his naked body pressed tightly against Tweek's._

_Craig smiled at his lover and kissed Tweek's shoulder lovingly. Tweek's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Craig, blushing lightly. Craig pressed his lips to Tweek's and the blonde reached up, his hands tangling into locks of Craig's black hair as he desperately kissed Craig back. Tweek whimpered softly when Craig pulled away, and Craig just chuckled._

"_Tweek, I…I didn't mean to bring this on you," Craig whispered about that morning. Tweek sighed softly and kissed Craig's jaw before nuzzling into his chest. "I feel so lost, Tweek. So very fucking lost…"_

"_I love you, Craig," Tweek said simply, and the words brought a smile to Craig's face. They always did. Craig sighed and wrapped his arms around Tweek, holding him close. "And…and you aren't allowed to be lost, Cr-craig…If you're lost, then…then I'm lost too." Tweek looked up at him and smiled. "Y-you're my guardian angel…And I'll always carry an extra set of wings for you…You can't ever be lost, Craig –ngh!"_

"_Tweek, I…" Craig trailed off, unsure of how to respond. So few words had never meant so much. All Tweek had to do was say 'I love you' and Craig would feel better…and then Tweek called Craig his guardian angel. Craig leaned down and sealed their lips together. "I love you so much, Tweek. So goddamned much…" Even being there in Craig's arms made Craig feel like he had something worth holding onto, something to wake up for and look forward to everyday. Tweek would honestly _**never** _realize just how much he did for Craig, just how sane he kept him. Even with just a few simple and slightly cliché words…_

***

Tweek twirled through the front doors of school early Monday morning. His pick cheeks were still aglow with memories of the afternoon before, his mind still reeling from everything that had happened…It wasn't until Tweek had danced into his usual seat in the morning that he started wondering why Craig had done it all. And it wasn't until Craig had finally shown up and sat down next to Tweek that Tweek actually realized why Craig had done it.

You see, Sunday afternoon Craig had showed up at Tweek's house, gone across town just to see him. In one hand had been a picnic basket, and in the other had been a large bouquet of assorted flowers. Freshly hand-picked by Craig…and not stolen from Craig's neighbor. Tweek had swooned from the start of that afternoon, ecstatic Craig had stolen him away to begin with. The homemade lunch, still hot, and the homemade dessert…oh, it just all been so good. And as Craig leaned sitting up against a tree, Tweek lay down in his lap, humming contently as Craig stroked his hair and massaged his scalp and neck and shoulders. It was oh so wonderful; it sent a new sort of thrill through Tweek. And thoughts of being with anyone else had vanished altogether.

Tweek couldn't even look at Craig now without blushing and feeling the butterflies roar in his stomach, without needing to press close to Craig again and pepper kisses along his jaw. Craig had always done so much for Tweek, had always given up so much for Tweek…and Tweek was finally seeing that of all the things Craig had given up, Tweek was certainly not on that list. Tweek grinned from ear to ear and no one understood it. Craig smirked smugly to himself all that day, and the next. Tweek was simply gushing, his plan was working. Craig knew how to be romantic, but ever rarely did he show it. And so he had put into play all he knew. All it took was one glance back at what Tweek had once called the perfect date, their day in the coffee shop…

***

_Tweek and Craig walked hand and hand from the Applebee's down to the little coffee shop in the center of town. Not the Tweak's coffee shop, but just a small one that not a lot of people really knew about, even in the small town of South Park. Tweek's good friend Butters walked close behind them, chattering on about something, but Tweek and Craig weren't really listening. Craig was too focused on Tweek and Tweek's hand in his own, how perfectly they fit together. Tweek was too focused on Craig and Craig's face as he looked down at their entwined hands, all the different emotions of admiration that ran through his face._

_Upon arriving at the coffee shop, Tweek frowned at the group of girls sitting on the couch he had badly wanted to sit down on with Craig. Butters headed off to the bathroom. Tweek suddenly pressed close to Craig, hoping to make the girls uncomfortable so that they'd leave. Craig got the picture and wrapped his arms around Tweek, his hands falling to the blonde's ass. Tweek blushed and squeaked in surprise. The girls looked up suddenly and wrinkled their noses as Craig pressed a kiss to Tweek's lips. After a few moments of murmuring, they got up and left. Tweek waited until they were out the door before he bounded over and threw himself down on the couch. He moved over and Craig settled beside him. Tweek instantly curled into him as Butters got back from the bathroom. Butters cooed over their actions and not too much later Pip showed up and joined him in the cooing. Tweek blushed as Craig fluttered kisses on his face, lips, neck, and hands all afternoon between talking. Craig's arms were around Tweek, and he never once let the blonde go. Tweek was so very comfortable and every now and then he'd lean up for a kiss. It was so very rare that Craig was so openly affectionate with him._

"_Craig, I love you," Tweek whispered and both Butters and Pip broke out into grins. Tweek blinked up at him and Craig looked down at him with a smile. He sealed their lips together and then smiled softly at his boyfriend._

"_I love you too, Tweekers," Craig whispered back. Pip and Butters glanced at each other with big grins as Tweek and Craig openly cuddled and then "Awww"ed really loudly. Tweek blushed and threw his empty chai cup at them._

"_Sh-shut up!" Tweek squeaked, burying his face into Craig's chest, and Craig chuckled. Secretly, Tweek smiled against Craig, and Craig could feel it. So he smiled too. Because both of them knew, they were content. There wasn't possibly anymore they could ask for. Right now, right there, everything was simply enough…_

***

Tweek hummed softly, putting books into his locker. He squeaked and blushed as a hand suddenly groped his ass and then disappeared. Knowing only one person ever did that to him, Tweek looked around just in time to catch a glimpse of ebony locks disappearing into the crowd of students. Tweek smiled fondly and leaned against the lockers, spacing out until a pair of arms slipped around him. One hand around his waist, the other at the back of his neck, Tweek felt himself being pulled in for a kiss.

"C-clyde…" Tweek whispered and pulled away before their lips could touch. Clyde furrowed his brows in confusion, gaping speechlessly. Tweek had been acting so weird to Clyde lately, and Clyde simply didn't understand it.

"Tweek…" Clyde tried, but Tweek just shook his head. The blonde turned around and closed his locker. He stepped back up to Clyde and pecked him on the cheek, books tucked under his arms.

"I just don't feel good, babe," Tweek said with a small smile. He disappeared into the crowd before Clyde could say anything else. Clyde stood there in surprise, in wonder, so confused…And suddenly it clicked. His fists curled and he ground his teeth together.

"Craig," he hissed and stalked off down the hall. This wasn't the first time, Clyde knew, that Craig had worked his magic with Tweek. Clyde knew that Craig had always been able to easily sweep the blonde off his feet and steal him away from everyone else…

***

_Tweek groaned in frustration as his phone went out of service. He held it on top of his head, jumping up and down trying to get service. He heard familiar laughter behind him and froze, turning around to see Craig leaning against a tree and watching him._

"_Aw, Tweekers, don't you look cute," Craig said with a playful wink and Tweek beamed at the nickname. When things went downhill, Craig always had a way of showing up and fixing everything. And right now, Tweek felt like things were going downhill. His long-distance relationship with a boy in Boston was becoming increasingly frustrating and hard to deal with. Tweek hurt and he wanted so bad to leave, to find someone local to hold him and keep him safe…Unfortunately, no one had yet to offer that._

_A hand cupped Tweek's face and gently tilted it upwards, bringing Tweek out of his reveries. The blonde blinked back tears he didn't even know were falling. Tweek tried to pull away and curl inwards, but Craig held him there just by gently holding his face. Craig pressed closer and pressed his forehead against Tweek's. His breath was warm and smelled of cigarettes and coffee. Craig smelled of cigarettes and coffee. It was a comforting smell for Tweek, so as Craig stepped closer so did he. Tweek's arms settled around Craig's waist and he sighed, his eyes never leaving those of his best friend's._

"_Craig, I…" Tweek trailed off, unsure of what to say. He was just trying not to cry anymore, to be strong so Craig wouldn't know. But Craig already knew, he read Tweek better than anyone else. And that included the long-distance boyfriend. And suddenly Tweek realized, as Craig's body heat engulfed him, that the local person he wanted to hold him and keep him safe was already here._

"_You need to take better care of yourself, love," Craig whispered softly. Tweek smiled and shook his head before leaning up and closing the distance between them. Craig's lips were slightly chapped, like always, but warm and familiar…welcoming. Tweek melted into the kiss and Craig melted into him. They pulled away for air and Tweek smiled, finally responding._

"_Th-there's no one b-better than you…" Tweek blushed and looked down. Craig had a way with him, Tweek decided. Craig's touch was like fire, his body like his wall…Craig was Tweek's backbone, his best friend, the one there through everything…Craig was the one Tweek finally realized that he needed, that he…loved. It was all the little things Craig did for him, without even being asked, that made Tweek fall so hard every time._

_Tweek's phone rang and broke their comfortable silence. Tweek sighed and pulled away, flipping his phone open and answering it. He already knew who it was, and he suspected he knew what was wanted._

"_Hello?" Tweek said into the phone. He heard a muffled reply and then a few words came through._

"_Tweek," the voice said. It was a voice that used to make Tweek smile, but Craig had stolen that privilege away from the owner of that voice. "Tweek, we're so messed up…We need to break-up." Normally, Tweek's heart would have shattered as his Boston boyfriend handed it back. Fortunately, Tweek had already taken it back and given it away again, knowing this moment would come. So here it was, and with Craig nearby, Tweek actually felt ok. "I…I'm sorry. I don't make you happy and you know it. So please, find someone out there who's better, who'll finally be good enough for you."_

"_I already have," Tweek said and hung up the phone. He turned back to Craig, who opened his mouth to speak, but Tweek knew what he was going to ask and nodded. "I…I was already over him, Craig. Because I…I a-accidentally fell in love with –ngh– someone…someone else." Craig took a step closer, beaming as Tweek's words sunk in._

"_Tweekers…" Craig began casually and Tweek looked up at him expectantly, waiting. He'd been longing for this moment, and finally here it was. Craig cupped his face and kissed him softly before letting him go and speaking again. "Tweek, will you go out with me?"_

_Tweek smiled with a silent yes as he nodded and pressed close to Craig once more. Their lips met and he felt Craig's arms slide around his waist and Tweek leaned into him, resting his head on Craig's chest. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable, so secure…and he began to wonder if he had ever felt that comfortable or secure before. He decided he hadn't, but it was nice..._

***

"CRAIG FUCKING TUCKER!" Clyde's voice shouted down the hall. Craig grinned and looked up from his locker, closing it. Clyde stalked into view, obviously fuming.

"What's up, homie?" Craig said and held up his hand for a high five. He tried so very very hard to fight the smug smile from spreading across the face. He knew it'd only anger Clyde more.

"DON'T YOU HOMIE ME," Clyde hissed. He lifted his fist and swung at Craig's head, but the boy ducked just in time and walked around to Clyde's other side. Clyde whirled around and glared. "You're trying to steal my fucking boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend? Really? Wow, I didn't even notice!" Craig said with a smirk, ducking as another punch was thrown his way. A crowd of onlookers had stopped and were watching. Craig was highly amused by Clyde and Clyde was just pissed.

"Yes! And you're stealing him, you fucking bastard!" Clyde spat at him, swinging again. Craig easily ducked it, walking around to Clyde's other side.

"I'm not stealing him…Actually, I believe it's _**you**_ who stole him from _**me**_ so…I'll just take him back and we can call it even." Craig shrugged casually, leaning backwards as a fist skimmed over his face.

"He's mine fair and square, asshole! Now stop being such a coward and face me!" Clyde swung again, and Craig easily dodged it, sliding around Clyde again.

"I'm not being a coward; you just can't throw a punch…" Craig rolled his eyes at Clyde, slightly irritated now. This was getting old.

"Stay away from what's mine!" Clyde snarled and Craig started laughing. It was about that time that Tweek appeared in the crowd.

"Yours? Oh, gods, that's the funniest thing I've heard in the longest time!" Craig roared through laughter. Clyde scowled and swung his fist again. Tweek squeaked and covered his mouth in fear, but Craig ducked and smirked. He kept talking. "He's a human being, not an inanimate object you can _**own**_, Clyde. I think you've forgotten about that in all of this, and instead of actually caring about Tweek, all you care about is yourself and how good he looks on your arm! Why don't _**you**_ stop being the coward? If you were such a good boyfriend and so much better than me, like you were supposed to be, then maybe he wouldn't…Clyde, you're a douche bag and Tweek deserves a thousand times better than anything you could ever give him."

Clyde stared at Craig, who was now as calm as ever. The smile of amusement had faded and the slight irritation Craig had was gone. Craig was just calm, staring back at Clyde. For a moment, Clyde almost stopped. The fury came flowing back and he lifted his fist again, confident he was going to hit Craig this time.

"STOP IT!" Tweek yelled, bolting between them and holding his arms out. His eyes were wide with fear and he just wanted the fighting to end. He couldn't take it, and Craig's words…it was all too much, all of it. "T-TOO MUCH PRESSURE! NNGH!"

Tweek fell backwards as a fist collided with his jaw. Tweek looked up at Clyde in shock, holding his face as it throbbed in pain. Clyde stared back down at them, shocked that Tweek had interfered so abruptly, shocked that it had been him…Clyde didn't even get a chance to apologize because Craig took over from there. Clyde yelped as a fistful of his hair was grabbed to hold his face up, and then he screamed in pain as a hard fist slammed into his nose, effectively breaking it. Craig kneed him in the groin and tossed him to the floor before kicking him in the gut. Craig was in a rage over Clyde's mistake. _**No one**_ laid a finger on Tweek.

Tweek blinked up at Craig, tears filling his eyes as he blocked out Clyde's screams. His eyes focused on Craig's face, so full of anger and resentment as the boy stepped down on Clyde's fingers and arm. Everything spaced out from there, Craig's words running through his head, and then Tweek had a panic attack. He'd made a mistake. What had he done? It was too much pressure, it was all too much pressure! And then he blacked out…

***

_Tweek giggled as he was tugged along the boardwalk at Craig's side. He didn't know where they were, where Craig had taken them, but he had put his full trust in Craig. Craig would take him home after, if not his own then Craig's at least. Tweek would rather go to Craig's house. His dad may have not really liked Tweek, but Craig's dad had always been nice to the blonde. Yes, he'd like to go to Craig's house…_

_Tweek's thoughts were cut short as he ran into Craig's back. He squeaked apologies and blushed, looking down. He knew he didn't have to apologize as he was pulled into a pair of strong arms. Tweek nuzzled into them instantly, breathing in Craig and smiling at the familiar smell. Tweek looked up at him and smiled._

"_Where are we going, Craig?" Tweek whispered in excitement. He had been looking forward to this date all month. One year. One whole year. Their first, and Tweek knew it wouldn't be their last. But they had made it to a whole year, and that was a special mark for both of them. And now that it was here…Tweek wanted it to last forever, he didn't want tonight to end and it had hardly even started!_

"_Right here, Tweek," Craig said and motioned to the cute beach-side restaurant behind them. Tweek gazed up at it in awe. It was a huge place and looked like a palace to Tweek. He felt underdressed as Craig took his hand and led him inside. It looked so expensive, but everything looked so good…Tweek looked at Craig sadly, hoping his boyfriend hadn't really spent _**this** _much money on him! But Craig just grinned at him and pecked him on the lips. They came to the front desk and the man looked up, eyeing the couple's entwined hands before smiling gently at them._

"_You must be Mr. Tucker and…Mr. Tweak," the man said as he pulled out two menus. He turned to Tweek and gently took his other hand, kissing it delicately like a proper gentleman. Tweek blushed and pressed closer to Craig, who laughed. "Mr. Tucker has told us so much about you, and I promise this night will be the best for you both!" Tweek blushed a deeper red, hiding his face in Craig's chest before he was tugged along to a table._

_They were led outside to a small table in the corner, isolated from the rest for privacy and still out with everyone so Tweek wouldn't be afraid of something too terrible happening them in a strange place with no witnesses. (Tweek always suggested the gnomes couldn't take on large numbers.) As it was starting to get darker out, one long thin candle set atop the table, which had a white tablecloth over it. The chinaware was of a simple blue pattern and not long after they had sat down, a waiter brought out a tray with an assortment of fresh European coffees for Tweek to choose from. Tweek's eyes widened and he looked at Craig fondly._

"_Oh, Craig, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble," Tweek said breathlessly in a state of awe. He reached across the table and grabbed Craig's hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing his hand lightly. Craig laughed and lifted Tweek's hand to his lips, kissing each of his fingertips in turn. Tweek blushed again, but kept his gaze firmly on Craig's._

"_I'd do anything for you, love," Craig said softly, setting Tweek's hand down again. They dined on the porch and Tweek loved every bite of food he had. It was so rich and everything just melted in his mouth. He and Craig shared their plates, so he got a taste of multiple things, and nothing displeased him one bit. Especially not Craig…Craig was trying so hard. He made the kind of small talk Tweek enjoyed, flattered him with affection, and never let go of the blonde's hand because Tweek didn't want him to. Tweek swooned as they stood up to leave. Craig wouldn't let him see the cost, no matter how much he begged, and Tweek pouted playfully on the way out, his arm tucked under Craig's._

"_It's not over yet," Craig whispered into Tweek's ear. Tweek looked at him and blinked in confusion. It wasn't over yet? How could this night possibly get any better! And then it did. Tweek stood outside the restaurant, gaping at the sight before him. An open horse-drawn carriage decorated in roses…so many roses of red, white, and pink. There were some lilies and other flowers intertwined, but it was mostly roses –Tweek's favorite. The horses were a beautiful white, the carriage looking almost of silver in the moonlight. The driver was dressed up old-fashioned and Tweek's jaw dropped at it all. How could Craig afford…why would he even…Was Tweek really worth that much?_

"_Craig," Tweek croaked as he choked back tears. He was absolutely beaming, and he threw himself into Craig's arms, kissing him hard. "Oh thank you, Craig, thank you, thank you, thank you…" It was all so beautiful, it was all so romantic. Craig scooped Tweek up into his arms and lifted the blonde into the carriage, settling in beside him and holding him close. Tweek cuddled into him as the carriage pulled off, taking them along the beach. The fresh air was nice, and there was a thrill about it._

"_Tweek?" Craig whispered and the blonde looked up, grinning._

"_Y-yes, Craig?" Tweek whispered back, wondering if they were whispering for a reason._

"_You know I love you, right?" Craig said confidently and Tweek nodded. He furrowed his eyebrows as Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Tweek's eyes widened and he stuttered. Craig wasn't proposing….right? They had just finished their sophomore year! He couldn't be! Tweek shook his head slowly –it _**had** _to be something else. Tweek just didn't know what._

"_Craig…wh-what is it?" Tweek blinked and Craig opened it. So it was a ring, Tweek noticed, but not an engagement ring. It was a small thin white-gold band. It glittered like new and visibly engraved on top of it it said, '_Today, Tomorrow, Always_'. Craig pulled it out, and took Tweek's hand, sliding it onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Craig smiled._

"_A promise ring, Tweek," Craig said gently. Tweek gushed, turning bright red and meeting Craig's eyes, looking for something. And there it was, that honest to God truth that this was actually happening. Tweek sighed happily and leaned into Craig as he continued, admiring his ring. "A promise for…for a lot of things. A promise to always be here, no matter what, a promise to always take good care of you, a promise to follow through, a promise to keep you safe from harm, a promise to be your crutch, your partner, and everything you need..But most importantly, it's a promise to always love you. Today, tomorrow, and always, Tweekers."_

"_I love you, Craig," Tweek breathed and moved into Craig's lap. His thighs spread across Craig, he faced his boyfriend and kissed him hard, his arms wrapping around his neck. Craig kissed back with all the passion he could muster, his hands sliding around Twee's waist and holding him close. They broke apart for air and Tweek rested his head on Craig's shoulder. "I do, Cr-craig, I do! So so much…Today, tomorrow, and always, Craig…always."_

_Tweek blushed again, looking up at Craig like he was falling in love with him for the first time. And in a way, he was. Every time Craig did something like this, every time Craig worked so hard to do something special for him, hell, every time Craig even said Tweek's name…Tweek thought he was falling in love all over again. Craig had a way with Tweek, he always would… _

***

Tweek sighed as he walked up to Clyde. Clyde turned to smile at him, wincing slightly at the pain. He had twenty stitches in his face, a cast on his arm, bandages across his face to cover his nose, and Band-Aids on his forehead. Craig had been suspended until further notice, on the border of being expelled, but Kyle's dad (the lawyer) had actually defended Craig in the case against him. Clyde's parents didn't press charges, Clyde wouldn't let them, and Craig had disappeared for a bit. Tweek think he knew where Craig wondered off to during the day, but he hadn't tried to go see him and he hadn't once mentioned him.

It had been a week and a half. A very long week and a half for Tweek. A very hard week and a half for Tweek. Craig wasn't around, not even nearby, and Tweek was just trying not to think about it. But every time he saw Clyde…Craig's words rang through Tweek's head and now he knew. Craig was right. He _**did**_ deserve a thousand times better than anything Clyde could ever give him.

"Tweek, did you want to do something tonight? It is Friday after all, and thank goodness, I could use the weekend," Clyde began, rambling on but Tweek wasn't listening. When he noticed this he stopped and waved his uninjured hand in Tweek's face. "Hello? Anybody home?" Clyde furrowed his brows in concern.

"I…I can't do this anymore, Clyde," Tweek whispered. He looked up at Clyde's shocked face as his 'boyfriend' tried to register what Tweek was saying. Tweek shook his head and stepped away as Clyde tried to take a step towards him. Tweek held up his arms in defense. Clyde's eyes widened and he vigorously shook his head.

"Tweek, you don't know what you're talking about. You're just upset, you-"

"J-Jesus, Clyde! I can't do this! I can't! T-too much pressure!" People began to stop. Tweek looked up apologetically. "I…I'm sorry, C-clyde…I just can't…" Tweek turned around and headed for the exit of the school.

"Tweek! You're going to regret this!" Clyde called after him, but his words fell on deaf ears. Clyde began to freak out, and he couldn't believe that he had lost…to _**Craig**_. "Tweek! You…COME BACK, TWEEK!"

The school doors closed behind him, and as soon as the noise of the students died away, Tweek broke into a run. He didn't know there were tears streaming down his face until he had reached the pond. He sucked in a deep shuddering breath, sobbing quietly to himself as he gazed around. Finally he saw who he was looking for. Slowly Tweek walked towards the bench. He stopped behind it, reaching out and lightly touching Craig's shoulder. He felt Craig tense beneath him and then relax. Gradually a hand reached up and grabbed Tweek's, entwining their fingers.

No words were said as Craig pulled Tweek around in front of him and sat the blonde beside him on the bench. He wrapped one arm around the blonde and Tweek cuddled into him, his arms around Craig's waist while he rested his head on Craig's shoulder. Craig's other hand went to Tweek's and suddenly it paused, going back over it slowly. And there it was -the ring. The one that Tweek had taken off nearly two months before. Craig hadn't seen it since. He glanced down at it, making sure it was the one, and broke out into a grin. He turned to look down at Tweek, who was already looking up at him in admiration.

"Today, tomorrow, and always," Tweek whispered and Craig leaned down and kissed him. And Craig knew that Tweek meant he loved him. Tweek sat up more to kiss him better, pressing close.

"I'm never going to let you go, Tweekers," Craig whispered back. And Tweek knew that Craig meant he loved him too. Craig pressed closer too, kissing him again softly.

"Promise?" Tweek asked.

"I promise." Craig pointed to Tweek's ring.

"Don't forget…" And Craig smiled.

"Never." So did Tweek.

*_XXX~XXX_*

FIN

*_XXX~XXX_*

Welp! That's the end of my story, guys! I know, it's a long one, but what did you guys think? Was it good? I may have took them all out of character occasionally, for which I apologize for, but for the most part how was it? I want it to end there, at a happy ending, and I'm not going to turn this into a multiple chapter thing. I hope you really enjoyed it, though, and I hope I got a message across one way or another to you-know-who. Please review and tell me what you think! Kthxbai. xD


End file.
